A variety of systems and methods have been developed to treat fuel to improve characteristics thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,526 by Keiichiro discloses a fuel-improving device that applies far-infrared radiation to fuel by placing granular far-infrared emitting substances directly in the flow path of fuel to improve output power and fuel economy of an internal combustion engine. The inlet and outlet of the device have a porous structure having pores sized to prevent the far-infrared emitting granules from exiting the device while allowing fuel to pass through the device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0202941 by Chikada and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,339 by Wey disclose fuel reforming devices that similarly place one or more photon-emitting ceramic granules directly in the flow of fuel. A mesh structure or one or more fixation pins are used to retain the pieces of ceramic granules in the device while allowing the fuel to pass through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,788 by Wey discloses a fuel-activating device where the fuel does not come into direct contact with a far infrared emitting substance. The device comprises a case that is mounted externally on a fuel line of an internal combustion engine with the fuel flowing through the device at the fuel flow rate of the system. The case is hinged to allow it to close around the fuel line and is subsequently secured around the fuel line by a locking mechanism. However, the fuel flows through the fuel line too quickly for effective treatment by the far infrared emissions, so cannot achieve photon saturation.
Though various systems have been designed to treat fuel with far-infrared radiation, these conventional systems do not achieve photon saturation, but are limited in the amount of far infrared treatment that can be applied to the volume of fuel in the time available for treatment. A system and method are needed that provides a means to increase the treatment of the fuel to achieve photon saturation by slowing the fuel flow rate and thus increasing exposure to the far infrared emitting substance. From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.